In recent years, a terminal has been implemented as a multimedia player with multiple functions.
To support and increase the functionality of the terminal, many efforts are made to improve not only the structural components of the terminal but also software thereof.
Visible light communication (which is also called Li-Fi) means a short-range communication technology using visible light containing digital data. Although the visible light communication has a limitation in that communication is possible only in an area where light is present, that is, communication becomes impossible when there is no light or light is blocked by an object, the visible light communication has advantages in that it has a high level of security and can be used in a place where use of electromagnetic waves is limited such as an airplane or hospital.
Recently, since people generally carry their mobile terminals with them everywhere, a method for performing visible light communication using a mobile terminal without a separate device needs to be developed.